Sukisyo
Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!! (好きなものは好きだからしょうがない!!), also known as Sukisho! or Sukisyo! is a light novel that has since expanded into a BL-anime-style video game, an anime series and OVA. The title translates into English as "I like what I like, so it can't be helped", or "I like what I like, so there!" The best known of the versions is the BL game, which features mild BL, and, in the original PC release, hardcore BL. The story is owned by SOFTPAL and Platinum Label, and the illustrations to the novels and games is by Tsutae Yuzu . Anime Series Plot High-school student Sora Hashiba has been hospitalized after falling from the fourth floor of the school building. On his first night back in the dormitory, he wakes to find a strange boy addressing him by the name "Yoru". The stranger identifies himself as "Ran" and says he's Sora's new roommate. The next day, Sora's childhood friend and dorm manager, Matsuri Honjou, informs Sora that the other boy, whom Matsuri identifies as Sunao Fujimori or "Nao-kun," is actually another childhood friend of Sora. Sora doesn't remember meeting Sunao before. In fact, Sora can't remember much of anything regarding his past, and the series follows his quest to regain his memory. Sora soon learns why Sunao identified himself as "Ran" that first night: he and Sora have alternate personalities. Sora's is Yoru, a powerful protector and the lover of the more dependent, feminized Ran. The existence of these alternate personalities, and the relationship between them, has some mysterious connection with Sora's fall from the window and his forgotten past. The alternate personalities' passionate relationship is a far cry from the hostility and distrust between Sora and Sunao. Because Yoru and Ran possess them arbitrarily, Sora and Sunao frequently find themselves in embarrassing situations when they regain control of their minds. Other comical situations arise from Matsuri's efforts to draw Sora and Sunao into his moneymaking schemes, known as the group "The School Do-It-Alls" and from such minor characters as a bishōnen ghost and three younger boys who resemble the trio. No parents are ever mentioned, and the only authority figures are school nurse Kai Nanami and math teacher Shinichiro Minato, but it is known that Sora and Sunao are both orphans. Both have some connection with Sora and Sunao's dark past, which also involves one of the older students at the school, Kai Nagase, and a mysterious doctor named Aizawa. Episodes List of Episodes Games Currently, there are four games and one spin-off in the Sukisyo series. The games were originally point-and-click visual novels released for PC, containing sexual content, though certain body parts are censored (as is all pornographic material in Japan). Three of the games have been released on the Sony PlayStation 2. The PS2 versions have been heavily edited and many new CG scenes have been added. In addition, they feature the voice acting from the Drama CD cast, which were absent in the PC release. As of yet, only the first of the visual novels has an unofficial, fanmade English translation. There has not been an official movement for translation, and the three other visual novels are yet to have either official or fanmade translation projects. List Of Games: First Limit Target Nights Rain White Flower Mou Matte